A conventional ignition fixture is shown in FIG. 1 and is a plate 7 which is connected to the bottom of the gas stove (not shown) at the first end thereof by bolts 70 extending through the holes 73 defined through the plate 7 and engaged with the gas stove. A hole 71 is defined in the second end of the plate 7, a stop 72 is formed by pressing from the material of the plate 7 and extends below the plate 7 so that the ignition means 8 can be received in the hole 71 and supported on the stop 72. The ignition means 8 is further positioned by a C-shaped clamp 75. The distance between the ignition means 8 and the stove is limited so as to have the best ignition result so that the length of the plate 7 of the conventional fixture has a fixed size. However, the gas stoves sold in the market have several sizes so that the manufacturers have to prepare several fixtures with different sizes so that the users may choose the correct one to be connected to the stove. The others of the fixtures are then discarded.
The present invention intends to provide an ignition fixture wherein the distance between the ignition means and the stove can be adjusted according to the types of the stoves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ignition fixture.